Contradictions
by lovelyblackheart
Summary: Matt loves Mello, and gets caught up in staring to notice he was noticed. girl!Mello. smut. enjoy. :


**Disclaimer I don't own DN.**

**Hahaha I don't know how this ended up being longer than a page (just barely) so it does get to be a story of its own! YAY!**

**Anyways, I was inspired by toujourspret's gender swaps to write one of my own. Not that it was supposed to turn out like this (Really, it was meant to be 3 paragraphs, but I got carried away...writing smut...).**

**Warnings!: Gender swap (Mello is a girl) and smut. Good old smut.**

* * *

Matt conspicuously glanced at Mello while he played his more he looked at her, the more he thought about how everything about her was a contradiction. Cruel and gentle, actions not having the same meaning as the words she spoke. How she was hard and soft at the same time.

Her lean muscles were always taut, no fat on her body despite all the chocolate she ate. Her eyes pierced through his soul like a bullet from a gun, and her nails that dragged down his back were as sharp as blades. Her leather made her seem like she was always on edge, but Mello had the same feel even if she was walking around in one of his oversized tees.

When she did wear that though, her eyes softened around the corners, a look she would only show around Matt. She kept her hair silky, perfect to fall into her blue eyes, or to run a hand through. His eyes travelled downwards to her breasts, a small amount of cleavage showing from the partially undone leather. He loved how soft they felt against his rough skin, and the smooth skin that covered the most indecent parts of her body. His gaze travelled lower, and he smirked. Sure most of her did have a hard edge, but when it came to what lay between those toned thighs, he knew just how soft and wet she could get.

A cough made him stumble out of his thoughts, and he brought his eyes up to Mello's bright blues. "Is there a reason why you are staring? Or why it seems your little _friend_ is suddenly very _energetic_ looking Matt?" She purred, full lips drawn upwards into a smirk. Those lips were very soft against his skin, but sometimes she liked to bite, primarily when she had her lips on his little friend that was suddenly in question.

But he knew that his lips were equally soft, and that she loved it when they were on her. With this thought in mind, he moved closer to Mello, and placed his lips on hers. Her moan was almost inaudible, but he could feel the vibrations as he placed his mouth on her neck. A smooth hand slid underneath the leather of her vest, no intention of anything too sexual -yet. He preferred a slow pace, at least when he had control over the situation, which was never for long.

She ground her hips up into his and he knew he had lost the situation when he quickly unzipped her vest and softly teased a nipple between his teeth before he was aware of what he was doing. Her hands hand made easy work of his vest, pushed off onto the ground behind him, and was already working on undoing his belt. The rest of the night, he knew would be controlled at the pace she liked- fast, sticky and passionate.

He had his hand down her pants and inside of her in the same fashion that he had stripped Mello of her vest, unaware of his own actions. She tilted her head backwards with pleasure, moans getting louder, and her body was becoming slick with sweat. He slid in another finger, and watched as her eyes grew larger, pink lips parted slightly wider than before. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, at his usual slow pace, enjoying her reactions.

When he felt her hands grope blindly to undo his fly, he knew she was ready, and pushed her pants down around her knees, doing the same thing to his own. She groaned his name as he entered her, slowly and begun to build the pace. He focused on her breathing, jagged and forced as he thrust into her, quickly and out of place. Her black nails caught on his skin, and pulled down in an attempted to stabilize either of them from the pleasure they were lost in. Matt felt Mello's tight cave of muscle pulse, and began to move his hips faster, and he knew they were both on the edge. He instinctively bit into her shoulder and he came moments after her, hearing his name being called in a moment of unreserved lust.

He lay beside Mello on the couch; arms holding her close to his chest feeling the pounding heartbeat of hers subside into a gentle rhythm, and their breathing become quiet but still warm on each other's skin.

He loved Mello's harsh glares, and her soft looks, but also the way she looked when her eyes were shut from fatigue after couch sex.

In fact, he loved everything about Mello, contradictions included.


End file.
